


No Rest for the Wicked

by Sugasluv (Sf9fanfic)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), The Last Apprentice, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blink, F/M, Fanfic, Grimalkin's View, Kim Jennie - Freeform, Kim Taehyung | Evil, Love Triangles, Magic, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Minyoongi, Romance, Wardstone | The Last Apprentice, Witches, Yoonnie, bitter sweet love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sf9fanfic/pseuds/Sugasluv
Summary: This is a tale about a witch whose hatred for the devil makes her join forces with a Spook and his apprentice to rid the world of his evil influence.  Their success proves fleeting when a new darkness emerges to take its place and is about to consume the world as they know it. While their country is under attack by enemy soldiers, Alice discovers her friend, Tom,  has been taken captive, she seeks help from anyone who will help her and finds the best help comes from the most unlikely people.  Grimalkin, a witch assassin, James, Tom's brother, Lukrasta, a mage allied with the Fiend, and Gregory the county spook are the unlikely group that comes to rescue Tom.  Most folks aren't even aware of the darkness that is spreading from the north consuming whole villages in their wake but for them, there is no rest.Oh no we can't slow down, we can't hold backThough you know we wish we couldOh no there ain't no rest for the wickedUntil we close our eyes for good





	1. Cast

Grimalkin is the witch assasin for the Malakin clan. She is deadly and beautiful and once hunted Tom, the Spooks apprentice. When she is unable to defeat him she realizes he is the person scryed to be her only chance to destroy the Fiend, her life-long enemy. 

Thomas Ward is the Spooks apprentice. He is the seventh son of the seventh son and has special abilities and is able to sense the dark. 

Old Gregory is the county spook and is training Tom to take his place. He is a strict teacher and is bound to a very strict moral code and does not approve of using the dark even for the greater good.

Alice Dean - Trained as a malevolent witch by her mother Bony Lizzie, she turns away from her dark side when she befriends Tom. She is fiercely loyal to Tom but is still a powerful witch that can help Tom to defeat evil creatures including the Fiend.

James Ward - James Ward is Tom's older brother. James is an unlikely hero, having no powers or special abilities. He only meets the county witches because of his brother, the Spook's apprentice, but when he does he is smitten by the beautiful witch Grimalkin. He becomes her unlikely love interest as they travel together to his brother's aide. He is a blacksmith by trade and has this skill in common with the stunning and skillful witch. He has no powers but when no one will come to Grimalkin's aide, he risks everything to free her from the Kobalos prince. 

Lukrasta is a powerful mage allied with the Fiend. He wants Alice and would do anything to impress her even enter the Kobalos camp to rescue Tom.

Hoseok is the prince of the Kobalos. He is half human because long ago the Kobalos killed all their women and must mate with human women. They enslave human females or "purrai" and use them to give birth to more Kobalos. In the past, they slaughtered every female of their species because they thought the females made them weak. They hung them upside down and let them bleed out on the arena floor. After one was completely drained she was replaced by another female Kobalos. The Kobalos mages delight in a form of entertainment where they force creatures they make with their magic fight to the death in the arena. 

Sally is rescued from the Kobalos by Tom and Alice. She also happens to be the seventh daughter of a seventh daughter. (In the books, she is Jenny but I didn't want to confuse people with Jennie Kim.)

Balkai a Kabalos prince and friend of Hoseok. His exalted beauty is matched only by his high opinion of himself. He cares for no one but himself and is dark and cruel on the inside.

Both Balkai above and Jabka below are born of human females and although totally human in appearance, they are extremely strong and are vampires just like the Kobalos.


	2. The Wicked Cat

She licked her paw languorously pretending to preen herself as most cats do. But she was just waiting for her pray to let down his guard. Her green cat eyes scanned the room as he searched for the lamp to light it. In the hazy half-light, he finally found the lamp. It's dim light barely reaching the spot where she reposed. Grimalkin smiled wickedly her whiskers twitching. This one was handsome. His beautiful features stood out even in this dim light. She especially liked his cat eyes and pouty lips. She was going to have her fun with him before ... she devoured him. Why not? She loved to play with her food. Her strength, agility and intelligence were no match for him.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed the slow movement of her catwalk coming closer and closer. As she approached, she used her magic to transform herself back to her usual form. As she softly spoke her incantation, a light mist filled the room clouding his view. Suddenly a beautiful witch stood before him and he was transfixed. Her strong lithe figure was graceful like a cat. She had a long mane of dark hair that framed her beautiful features, but the most enchanting was her green eyes. Her body is covered in leather sheaths that hold her throwing knives, her weapons of choice. At her side, a long sword and from her belt hang the scissors that are her symbol of death. His eyes grew wider as she slowly sauntered towards him, green cat eyes never leaving his. He was transfixed by her beauty and his own fear of death. His brain screamed at him "run" but his body didn't obey. His eyes followed her eyes as she looked down at his chest to the pendant, a talisman giving to him by his brother. "Where did you get this?" She demanded in a menacing tone. "Grimalkin!" He finally managed to speak the paralyzing spell finally breaking."My brother has been captured and needs your help." 

"Who is your brother? How did you get this amulet?" His arm swung slowly to his chest clutching the amulet Tom had given him for protection. 'This might stop her from killing you. You have to make sure she sees it first or she will kill you before you have a chance to speak.' He remembers Tom telling him. His throat constricted and dry he could barely get the words out. "Ttttt..om, Tom sent me to fetch you! He is in dire need. The fiend has captured him using Alice as bait." "I think you are mistaken. I still hold the severed head of the Fiend." "Then it is another evil passing himself off as the fiend." "It's possible." When Alice negotiated her escape from the underworld, she made a deal with Pan. It's possible other powerful beings may have found a way out.  It's also possible that this is a trick. Only time will tell.  "Where is he? Where is Tom?" "I think he was captured near Mona but who knows where they took him."  "We need to get to the port and get passage on a ship. It's the fastest route. Follow me," she said and took off running into the night, "I know the quickest way to get there." "What about provisions?"  James said panting at her side. "The quicker we leave the better.  We will get things along the way which will hopefully include horses."


	3. The Amulet

They trekked through hard paths and along swollen streams each step sinking into the soggy ground. James was miserable cold and wet, his lungs aching with every breath but he didn't want to ask her to slow down. His brother's life was at stake and the quicker they got there the quicker this could all be resolved. James was lithe but strong. He was used to hard work on the farm and like Grimalkin he knew how to smith his own tools. But this was different. He wasn't used to running long distances. Before he could think another thought, he tripped on a root and fell forward landing on the mushy ground, that smelled musty and foul. At least it was a soft landing, except for the tree root that hit his thigh and made a hole in his pants when he landed. Grimalkin ran back to him a disappointed look on her face.

"You need to keep up. This is not a good place to loiter." She grabbed my hand and helped pull me up. I nodded and looked around. There seemed to be things moving in the dark. My hand instinctively went to my shortsword at my side. I looked at the sky above as clouds started to cover the moon that was giving off an eerie light. 

Girmalkin's face darkened, and she started to mutter a spell into the dark. I could feel the cold gripping me with fear. She suddenly stopped her eyes darting to mine and said, "Go!"

I started running again at full speed, the fear in my heart making me forget the pain at my side and the ache in my thigh. I glanced back to see if she followed me. At first I wasn't sure it was her but as I went for my sword again she passed me. I followed her with relief and we continued on at a slower trek. Finally she stopped and looked around.

"We lost them."

"Who?" I asked panting.

"Boy, how do you not know witches dell? That place is crawling with greenteeth and dead witches."

"I've never come this way so I had no reason to know this place existed. My business takes me into towns occasionally but I use the road like decent people." The minute the words exited my mouth I regretted it. I could see the change on her face. It was in my best interest not to make her angry.

"Some of us can't afford to me decent."

"Grimalkin." She turned and looked at me. Her cold beautiful eyes mesmerizing.

"I...I value your skill and your help. Please accept my apology." I said with sincerity.

She smirked and said, "You'd value your life the most if you're smart, green hair."

"What?"

"You have green hair."

"I do?" I lift my hand to touch my hair and found a few twigs. She laughed at me and her face completely changed. The fearsome witch became a beautiful young woman with a sweet smile. No wonder she never smiled. All the intimidation in her aura left her when she did. I couldn't help smiling back. She reached over and pulled some more things out of my damp hair. I looked up at my fringe and saw she was telling the truth. My usually blond hair was green in the moonlight.

"It suits you." She said making me blush.

She came closer and grabbed the pendent that hung from my neck. I was afraid she would take it from me. It was the only thing I had of my brother and my brother was close to death.

"It's mine." She said, noticing my discomfort.

"Then why did Tom have it?"

"I gave it to him for protection. It has strong powers of protection, if you know how to use it."

"Then let me have it please."

She snickered, "It will only protect him."

"Oh."

"I made it for him. He shouldn't have given it to you. Now I can't even use it to find him."

"Why did you give it to him?"

"I need him and he needs me. We both fight the dark in our own way."

"So my brother is your friend."

"I guess you could say that. I didn't kill him."

"You didn't kill me either. Why?"

"I might yet if you keep annoying me. Now give me my pendent."

"Okay." I handed it to her and saw the sadness creep into her eyes. She tied it around her neck and touched it to her chest. I wondered if she had feelings for my brother, and is she was scared for him.

"How did you find me?" She said with a distrustful look on her face. 

"Alice told me where you would be."

"That little witch is getting stronger by the day. I have many spells to hide and confuse those who seek me. If my enemies find the severed head of the fiend and reunite it with his body, it will mean the end for us. Ready to go?"

I nodded in response and followed her as she took off at a swift pace. We slowed down when we came to a narrow bridge of stone covered in moss crossing a fast stream. She tested the slipperiness with one foot and frowned. "It's a trap."

I stared at it not knowing what she meant. We both looked down stream and thought about our options. It had rained so much lately that the bank was muddy and slippery and the moss had grown on the stones. The bridge didn't look safe but how was it a trap? She looked around till she found some brambles and tied the vines around her boot sole. Then she tested her work on the slippery surface. Once satisfied it would work, she gestured me to come closer to do the same.

"Who made this trap?" I asked as she worked.

"The greenteeth."

"What is that?"

"Water witches, they are just under the water and will grab you if you fall."

"How do they live under the water?"

"They're dead silly. They don't need to breathe. They just drink the blood of any creatures they can find."

Tom's eyes grew wide. Now he was even more afraid of crossing. "Maybe there's a better bridge up ahead?"

"There isn't one. This is our best bet. It only gets deeper as we get closer to Caster. I know we can do this." With that said, she took my hand and pulled me close to the precarious crossing. She took the first brave step with a confidence that I certainly lacked. "Come on." She coaxed. I took the first tentative step onto the damp moss and thankfully I didn't slip thanks to the makeshift spikes on our shoes. Grimalkin continued slowly making our way almost to the center when suddenly we heard loud splashing and gurgling noises from below. "Hurry!" She exclaimed and dragged me quickly to the other side. I dared not look back not wanting to revisit these vampirerous witches in my nightmares. 


	4. The Road Ahead

We made good time after crossing the bridge and were almost on the outskirts of Caster. Traveling cross-country through fields by night had kept us away from the occupying soldiers. In Caster, it would be another story. When we stopped to drink some water from a spring, I asked Grimalkin how we would get into the port town without being seen.

"We have to blend in. See that clothesline over there." She pointed to a farmhouse we were passing. "We will take a few clothes."

"Oh, I see. Good idea."

"We have to book passage on a ship and pass off as a farmer and his wife. But first, we need to get the green out of your hair. You look more like a woodland elf than a county farmer. Otherwise, I see you wearing that scarecrow's hat." 

James wasn't too happy about that.

"Are you hungry boy?"  Grimalkin asked.

I nodded feeling my stomach growl in protest.

"Go get that pie in the window.  I'll get the clothes.  Meet me at that patch of trees over there."

I ran quickly to the pie and thought, 'how had she noticed it from so far away?'

Once the pie was in my possession I ran directly towards the safety of the trees.  Grimalkin was already back.  "Come," she said.

We stopped again by a pond and made quick work of the pie.  I never tasted something so good.  I was licking the pan clean when I noticed Grimalkin taking off her weapons and then soon after her clothes.  She walked a little ways into the pond and then threw herself into the water disappearing from sight.  I dropped the pan and followed her discarding my clothes as I went.  I was naked as the day I was born when Grimalkin's head popped out of the water the moonlight glistening on her skin.  She smiled at me and gestured for me to come closer.  "Put your head under water.  Let's see if the green comes off."  

After much scrubbing by both of us, we finally managed to get some of the green out.  At least I wouldn't need the scarecrow's funny hat.  

"Turn around," she ordered.  "I'm getting out of the water first."

"No!" I said.  "I'm scared, let me leave first."  She laughed at me as I hurried out of the water.  The memory of those water witches hastening my steps.  I quickly dressed in the farmer's clothes, put my coat on and faced the trees as she came out of the water.

We continued on coming up to the outskirts of the town.  We followed the river quickening our pace as night descended.  We needed the cover of darkness to enter the town.   Our situation was complicated in that those who opposed the dark forces hunted Grimalkin as a dark witch.  As her self, she would not be welcome but those who supported the Fiend knew she was their enemy and hunted her to get their hands on the Fiends head.  The closer we got the more danger we were in.  I offered to carry the bag with the Fiend's head but I was glad she would not let me. Bound or hobbled, I wanted nothing to do with it.  I didn't have any of my brother's abilities so I could not sense the evil emanating from the sack.  I could not understand why anyone would take on this task.  I was curious though and I would definitely ask her once we were safely on the ship to Mona.  

Grimalkin turned to me, her face pale in the moonlight. "The road is just beyond that thicket. From now on we will play the roles of husband and wife.  We will get a room at an inn near the docks and hopefully book passage on a ship leaving tomorrow morning."

"Do you have money?"  Jack asked.

"Yes, that's not a problem."

Grimalkin took out a brush and tried to tame her long hair.  She did not look like any farmer's wife I had ever seen.  She was too exotic and beautiful but I wasn't sure if this was her true self or an illusion she used to not be so frightening. 

It started to rain as we got closer to the town gates. With our cloaks over our heads, we entered through the busy thorofare to the heart of the town. Surprisingly no one questioned us. I tried every inn along the road but all were booked due to the many refugees hold up waiting to go back home when things settled down. Folks were used to new faces in their town so luckily we did not stand out. As we got near to the docs we could see a few small ships in the harbor and other larger ones anchored in the bay. They were heavily guarded by armed men. 

We tried the establishments on the lesser traveled back roads and finally found a place that would take us in. We ordered meat pies and ale and as we waited for them, we scanned the room. When the owner brought our food I took the opportunity to ask him. "My wife and I are looking for passage to Mona, do you know if they are still taking passengers?"

"Yes, you are lucky. Some of the captains are staying here. You can ask one yourself," he replied pointing to the captain.

After I'd finished my meal I approached the Captain. "Excuse me, sir, I'm looking to purchase passage to Mona for my wife and me."

He looked at me possibly assessing whether or not I could pay. "We can pay you well," I said before he could turn us down. 

"Come with me lad," he said. They exchanged money for the passage. All was settled, but they weren't out of danger yet.


	5. Before the Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can the infamous assassin be trusted or is she as corrupted as those holding Tom hostage? In any case, James has to put his life in her hands if he has any hope of seeing his brother alive again.

We settled in the room to rest till it was time to embark. With my stomach full and with the relative safety of the room, the bed felt like heaven to my weary body.  Grimalkin sat at the foot of the bed lost in thought.  I stared at the sack with the fiend's head.  How awful that she had to carry that thing around.  I wondered about her and her life.  I had so many questions but I didn't want to impose.  Especially if she was plotting on how to free my brother.  I was no help.  I didn't even have a clue as to who had captured him.    

"What is your plan to free Tom?"  

"I don't have a plan yet.  What can you tell me?  Where you there?"

"I was traveling with Tom when he got the message that Alice had been captured.  He refused to let me go with him and told me to wait for him until he returned.  That's when he gave me your amulet.  He told me to keep it safe.  He said you gave it to him and it would protect me. I waited and waited anxiously but he didn't come back.  It was a trap. I was hiding in the bushes when I spotted Alice.  I told her what happened but somehow she already knew.  She told me where to find you and to show you the amulet or you might kill me.  She said only you could save him. Is that true?"

"I don't know the outcome but perhaps she has scryed that I do.  I have a feeling Tom traded himself for Alice.  That is why she knew and she asked for my help.  She probably went to get Old Gregory to help in the fight.  It must be someone very powerful or she wouldn't need all three of us.  I will fight till my last breath."

"I don't want you to die," James said a worried look on his face. "I will help you."

"I don't want Tom to die," she said.

"Why did he give it to me?  Is it really powerful?"

"I made it a long ago to protect my baby.  He was so precious to me.  Nevertheless, the fiend killed him in front of me.  I was powerless and I vowed that day to destroy the fiend for what he did.  I kill all evil creatures that cross my path and use their magic to make me stronger and more powerful.  I am a force to be reconned with."

"Ahh, I'm so sorry. Losing a child must be unbearable. How long ago?"

"It's never long enough.  I want my revenge."

"Would you really kill me?"

Grimalkin smirked.  "What do you think?"

"I am not evil, so no I don't think you would."

Grimalkin smiled.

"You are so beautiful especially when you smile."

Grimalkin just stared at him. 

"Go to sleep James."

"I can't. I'm too nervous."

As she came closer, he could feel the warmth of her body in that small intimate room.  She leaned in and he could feel her breath on his skin.  She kissed his pouty lips as he felt the heat of arousal rising in his loins.  

"Take off your clothes.  I  will calm your thoughts."

"Don't put a spell on me!"

She started removing her clothes bit by bit. Jame's eyes grew big.  He couldn't believe this beautiful woman wanted him.  She climbed on top of him completely naked and straddling his legs.  Her eyes searched his face making him relax until she starts lifting up the fabric of his thin tunic.  Her soft touch making him harder still.  He can't believe how such a small touch leaves him panting already.  He longs for her to touch him more.  His eyes look down at her breast as his hands go up to touch her. She lifts his chin forcing their eyes to meet.  There is no place in his thoughts for worries about tomorrow.  There is only her and he wants to know everything.

She had only loved once, her child, and she had never wanted anyone only James. "You are so beautiful James."

He leans in hovering his lips along her neck.  She can feel his warm breath on her skin. 

"I need you,  I-I want you." She says.  She offered herself to him without telling him that this meant the world to her.  She didn't want to die without loving someone first.  If this was to be the end of her story, she would at least know his sweet lips.


	6. Help Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An army of beasts gathering in the north has captured Tom using 'Boska'. This is the breath of a Kabalos mage which can be used to induce sudden unconsciousness on a human victim. Alice knows she cannot free him on her own and seeks the help of Old Gregory the county Spook and Grimalkin, the Malkin witch assassin.

With her heart pounding in her chest,  Alice ran up to the Spooks western garden gate stopping only to catch her breath and ring the bell.  She swept the area for any danger, sniffing the air.  She had run full speed for the last mile and although tired her senses were heightened by her rising anxiety.  In her heart, she trusted Old Gregory would know what to do.  Between the four of them, Tom, Gregory, Grimalkin and herself, they had hobbled the Fiend.  No small task even with the help of Tom's mom that was an old god and the original lamia witch, but this was the Kobalos.  These dark beasts practiced powerful magic that was unfamiliar to them.  They were fearsome and dead set on invading other territories and now had set their sights on the county.  Hearing of Tom's special abilities they used him to spar their best warriors for the entertainment of their leader mages.  They captured Alice using trickery by making her think they had Tom and then used her to get him.  At the time, she found out that the Kabalos were immune to her 'wave of fear' spell.  She knew better than to fight them herself.  She would need help and knowledge from the Spook and Grimalkin and anyone else she could convince to assist.

The Spook hurried to the call of the bell.  He knew better than to ignore any call for help.  When his eyes set on Alice's frantic look, he knew this was bad. 

"Come, girl, take a seat and have some water.  What is the emergency?"

Alice did not mince words, "Tom has been captured by the Kabalos.  They are using him as entertainment to fight their best warriors.  I'm guessing he has to fight to the death each time."

The Spook could not ignore her cry for help nor his affection for Tom his favorite and best apprentice, but his old bones were weary of the fight.  With a deep sigh, he ran back into his house to collect his weapons including his trusted staff and a bit of cheese for the road. 

They set off on the road by foot hoping to find fresh horses on the way.  Although speed was of the essence, Alice knew they had to make one more stop.  "Please, Mr. Gregory, we have to enlist his aide. He is a powerful mage."  Alice pleaded.  "We can use his magic to distract them while we rescue Tom."

"No!"  Old Gregory was against using dark magic even for the greater good.

"But, why?  This is Tom we are talking about.  He is not just the hope of the county but of the world."

"Why do you think he would help us?"  The Spook asked.

"I believe even the witches of Pendle would help us if they knew the threat they face.  This enemy will soon invade us.  We need to be ready and we need his help now!"

It was more than a half-days walk but at least it was north of Chippenden and on the way to Caster. As we made our way thru the town of Highchester, people crossed the street to avoid us.  I wondered what they thought of a witch traveling with a Spook.  No wonder they stopped and stared. These were strange times indeed with strange alliances.  The Spook held up the lantern to light the path. They were nearly there but it was starting to get dark.  At the top of the hill, the mansion stood out in its gaudy excess.  With elaborate golden gates, its owner's wealth and greed blatant for all to see.  Lukrasta was not a subtle character by any means.  

Even the powerful witches stayed away.  Only the boldest, like my mother, Bony Lissie, had the power to socialize with the mage.  Now Alice needed to propose an alliance with him to save Tom and eventually the county.  Alice suspected her mother and the mage had been lovers.  Maybe he would consider Alice a friend as well.  The Spook was especially wary since Lukrasta was a close ally to the Fiend and thus his mortal enemy.

"Wait here," Alice said to the Spook.

The full moon hung low on the horizon as she approached the massive doors.  Her legs shook a little as they opened on their own.  She boldly walked in only thinking of Tom and his predicament.   She had to be strong for him.  She walked to the center of the room.  Lukrasta sat there smoking with his back to her. 

"Welcome, Alice Dean," he drawled. 

"You remember me."

"You look just like your mother and you are here to ask for my assistance."

"Yes."

"What can you give me in return?"

"What more can you want?  I have nothing to give you but if you are victorious it will prove your excellence and strength."

"It's very tempting, but not good enough."

"What then?"

"I want you to be my lover."

She would agree to anything to save Tom, the love of her life.   She could always worm her way out of it later.  "Agreed," she said.

"Tell me more about your quest."

Alice began, "It's the Kobalos."

"Those creatures live far to the north."

"You have heard of them then!"

"Yes, they are mages after all although uncivilized, hairy creatures."

"Their goal is to destroy or enslave the human race and they are closer than you think.  They have captured Tom and taken him for their games."

Lukrasta found this amusing letting a giggle escape his lips.  "I am intrigued.  I will help you."

"Thank you.  Tom's friend, Old Gregory is waiting outside.  He is coming with us to help."

"He is a spook!"

"Yes, but he is our ally."  Lukrasta laughed again shaking his head in wonder.  He clapped his hands and a servant entered.  "Get my carriage ready. We travel in haste."


	7. Awaken

I woke up alone in the attic room at the Tavern inn.  In a panic, I quickly dressed myself wondering if Grimalkin had left me.  I opened the door to run after her and nearly knocked into her.  

"What are you doing?"  She asked.

"I thought you had left me."

"I wouldn't go without you.  You're my husband."  She smiled at me and pulled me in for a hot kiss against the wall leaving me breathless.  Too quickly she let me go.  

"Get your things. We are boarding soon."  We descended the stairs into the tavern and tucked into our breakfast of eggs and bacon.  The room was full of travelers that thankfully paid no mind to us.  We looked like a married couple and after last night, I understandably felt a lot closer to her. 

James stuffed his face with buttered bread and asked, "Grimalkin, I thought witches can't cross water.  Will this be difficult for you?"

"No.  I can, so long as the salt water doesn't touch me.  I will be okay."  She watched me eat with an amused smirk on her face. "You shouldn't eat so much if you don't have your sea legs you may get sick."

James paused his chewing and swallowed.  A little smile graced his features. "I'll be okay, honey."  He thought, so this is how it feels to have a wife. 

  


"Boy, watch yourself."  She threatened with a squint to her eyes.

"Why do you call me boy?  I'm your husband."

"To me, you are still a boy.  A pretty green-haired boy."

James got close to her ear and whispered, "I wasn't a boy last night." 

James carried the sack with their clothes over one shoulder and the Fiend's head in the other hand.  Grimalkin wrapped her cloak around her to protect her from the salty sea air.  The bay was calm but as they approach the mouth of the inlet the sea got rougher.   As she stood there staring out to sea, she couldn't help thinking of the fight ahead.  How would they convince the people of the county of the new threat?  If all the inhabitants did not band together against this new enemy, there would be no county to come back to. Grimalkin was not too attached to her home in Pendle but her baby was buried there and although she was constantly traveling, it was the only home she had ever known. She hated the witches of her clan especially those that groveled at the Fiend's feet.  She hated him even before the pact that doomed her. She had tried to rid herself of his attention and interference but it had backfired.  Although he could not come for her, he had taken something more precious to her than her soul.  He had taken her perfect human baby boy.  What more could life take from her?  She was hard and unfeeling.  All that was soft in her had died with that child. She was Grimalkin, the assassin of the Malkin Clan, the oldest and most powerful clan in Pendle. She could take an enemy's life without any remorse. She could face anything and she would fight for her friend's freedom. 

 Grimalkin turned her face to look at James.  His sweet eyes met hers instantly.  She marveled at how much he looked like his brother Tom, but Tom did not bring out these protective feelings in her.  He smiled at her despite their predicament.  He trusted her.  She could see the admiration in his eyes.  If he could see what she was capable of, or the dangers he would have to face with her, he would not look at her like that.  She couldn't lead him on.  She lived alone and she would die alone.  The Fiend made sure of that.  Anyone she might love would be at great risk from those that served him.  She must keep James safe as well.

James was so scared.  He couldn't help thinking of his poor brother and what he must be going through.  He wondered if they were torturing him or worse was he already dead.  As they got closer to their target, he wondered how Grimalkin could be so calm in the face of danger.  She was amazing.  Last night she showed him her many weapons that she crafted herself.  She was a talented blacksmith.  He could see the pride in her eyes as she showed him.  He had praised her skill and helped her sharpen the blades while they talked shop.  They shared the same interest and this made him happy.  He knew he could learn a lot from her and he could help her in turn.  He thought about how beautiful she looked last night and how she gave herself to him.  The beauty and softness of her skin marred by the scars of her trade.  He never wanted to leave her side.  He wanted to sleep wrapped in her arms forever and give her the child and the life she should have had.

 


	8. Survival

It was a dark and dismal place where James was trapped.  The cold and dampness penetrated his bones making the pain in his body even worse.  He had to use every ounce of his ingenuity, cleverness, and strength to outwit these savage beasts in the arena.  The Kobalos held captive all matter of strange evil beings from foreign lands that he would have to add to the Spooks Bestiary upon his return to Chipenden. In the county, Tom had gotten used to dealing with the terrible creatures of the dark but these adversaries were no less intimidatory in the well-lit arena. They were warriors that had survived many opponents and they all fought for their lives.  How the Kobalos controlled them, he did not know. They must use some powerful magic but he wasn't sure what.  All they had to do to him was breathe on him and he had fallen unconscious and now it was a game of survival.

Tom was so small by comparison and still had the countenance of a boy.  He was only 17 after all and still in training under Mr. Gregory, the county Spook.  His non-threatening appearance was an advantage at times because his challenger did not perceive the danger he was facing until it was too late.  Some had already lost their lives because they had underestimated him.  He had been trained well and had inherited useful abilities from his Lamia Witch mother, including the ability to slow time.   He was also the seventh son of a seventh son and was able to perceive a dark threat before they even moved, he knew where they were going to strike.  His perceived naivete worked in his favor on many occasions.  They saw a kitten but he was actually a lion ready for attack.  All he had to do is survive until his friends come help.

During the day they locked me up in a dungeon, my leg chained to the wall.  The darkness enveloped me but the worst was the fearful spirits still trapped there begging me for help.  They would not let me rest.  They did not realize I was also trapped.  My head was throbbing from lack of food when I became aware of movement outside the room.  I could not sense a threat and tried to relax my beating heart.  The door opened and a young woman, small and thin, came in holding a bowl of porridge.  In her tattered clothes, she approached me tentatively.  She could see that my hands were tied behind my back and slowly got closer.  I tried to speak but due to the dryness of my throat, it sounded more like a croak.  "Water," I said.

She kindly wiped my face clean with a moistened cloth and then gave me a drink from a bottle she hung on her belt.  "What's your name?" She asked.

"Tom," I said gazing at the bowl of food.  She started to feed me and I opened my mouth again eager for more.  It actually tasted quite good.  

"Slow down!  I'm guessing you like what I prepared.  I'm Sally."

"Thank you, Sally.  Are you a prisoner?"

"No, I'm a salve.  The Kobalos killed my family but kept me alive to do their bidding. They don't drink my blood because I make myself useful.  But if they get hungry enough they take a sip."

Tom stared at her and listened.  Seeing the kindness in his eyes, she started to cry.  She wanted to help him but didn't know how.  But Tom knew how she could help.  He sensed she was a good person and not some trick of the Kobalos.    

"My friends are coming to help me.  If I am able to get out, I will take you with us."

She looked at him in surprise but he could tell she thought it was hopeless.  Not wanting him to lose his last hope, she smiled kindly to him and said, "thank you."

"If you spot them, please don't tell anyone but tell them where I am.  Be on your guard and prepare to be free."


	9. A Light in the Dark

A heavy haze hung in the air along with the awful stench of rotting corpses.  The bodies hung from branches in varying degrees of decay adding to the eerie feeling.  Although it was still early evening the sky was shrouded by a thick fog and I could only see a few yards ahead of me.  Not a breath of wind stirred the cold humid air making the sour stink unbearable as I sniffed for danger.  I tread cautiously along the edge of the path warry of unseen predators.  Who knows what dangers lurked on the outskirts of the newly claimed Kobalos territory.  

Grimalkin spotted what looked like a large dog hunched over gnawing at a corpse and ripping the flesh off the bones.  Her large bushy tail twitching slightly in a threat response. She took a wide berth to avoid any confrontation with the creature.  She soon realized this was no average dog.  It was a young Kobalos, it's snout dripping with blood as it noisily ate.  He was probably a lookout that got hungry and helped himself to one of the many bodies strewn there.  Grimalkin stopped only when she reached the low wall encircling the entrance to the arena.  She tried to use her keen senses to locate the dungeons where they probably kept the prisoners. Once inside the hallways were crowded with throngs of Kobalos readying for the night's entertainment.  They made their way towards the seating area around the killing field.  With cat-like reflexes, she avoided their boots and switching tails getting through as quickly as possible.  Her trajectory was not the arena but the prison that possibly held Tom.  She couldn't tell if he was still alive but he must be.  At least his corpse was not one of the ones hanging outside.  

Grimalkin had seen enough to realize Tom was probably not a slave but maybe the entertainment. Still, she feared the worst. She looked into cell after cell finding nothing but emptiness.   She went deeper into the lower levels.  In this new darkness, she could only see the light of the eyes of the creatures kept there.  Finding no sign of Tom she continued her search.  There was a dim light at the end of the corridor coming from a lantern that was running out of oil.  She ran towards it inspecting the occupied stalls filled with all types of abominations she had never seen before.  These beings tied to the walls could only have been created by the darkest magic.  If Tom was here among them how could he have survived with his mind intact?  Thankfully Tom wasn't there.  

She ran back as quickly as her cat legs carried her to the lighted halls her back arched and hackles raised.  She spotted a young girl carrying a tray of food.  These creatures would not be fed like a human.  She surmised it must be for Tom so she followed her. The girl walked up to a cell and opened the unlocked door.  Fear crept onto her features when she found the room empty.  She placed the tray on the floor and covered her face as her shoulders shook.  Grimalkin realized she must be in charge of Tom's care.  A loud roar shook her to attention taking her away from her grief.  Grimalkin saw the tears on her face when she looked up to listen to the mumbled words.  She turned and ran not noticing the black cat the stared at her.

Grimalkin quietly followed the girl back out into the woods.  She ran as fast as her feet could carry her looking about madly.  Away from the Kobalos, Grimalkin turned back into her human form.  She called out to her. "Girl!"

She showed the girl her true form not the scary witch assassin, but the woman that James knew.  The girl stopped and looked at her with brows furrowed.  Dare she hope this was Tom's friend coming to save them.  It can't be.  She is just a pretty woman or maybe a witch.  Who else would be bold enough to come near here unless they were under the Kobalos spell like herself?

"Who are you?" The girl spoke.

"I am looking for a friend that was captured.   Can you help me?"

"What is your friend's name?"  She held her breath in hope.

"Tom."

The girl's eyes grew wide and she looked around to make sure they were not heard.

"Shh."  She shushed Grimalkin putting her finger to her lips.

"I'm afraid you are too late.  Run for your life."  She whispered with eyes full of sorrow.

Grimalkin grabbed her arm. "Girl, I did not come all this way to give up now.  Tell me what you know and I will set you free."

"Please take me with you! If Tom is not dead yet he will be soon."

"Why?"

"They have taken him to the sparing cages.  He is small and weak.  He will bearly last a moment with those savages."

"You have survived, how?"

"I am a slave.  I don't know how they do it but they control my mind."  She looked at Grimalkin with great fear in her eyes.  "They tell me what to do without speaking.  I hear his voice in my mind."

"What about Tom?  How is he?"

"I fed him this morning.  He was very weak.  He told me his friends would come but they don't know what they are up against.   He asked me to warn them.  Are you the only one coming?"

Grimalkin thought for a moment.  If she told this girl anything she might inadvertently give the information to her enemies.  "Tell me everything he said.  Leave nothing out."


	10. A Light In the Dark

A heavy haze hung in the air along with the awful stench of rotting corpses.  The bodies hung from branches in varying degrees of decay adding to the eerie feeling.  Although it was still early evening the sky was shrouded by a thick fog and I could only see a few yards ahead of me.  Not a breath of wind stirred the cold humid air making the sour stink unbearable as I sniffed for danger.  I tread cautiously along the edge of the path warry of unseen predators.  Who knows what dangers lurked on the outskirts of the newly claimed Kobalos territory.  

Grimalkin spotted what looked like a large dog hunched over gnawing at a corpse and ripping the flesh off the bones.  Her large bushy tail twitching slightly in a threat response. She took a wide berth to avoid any confrontation with the creature.  She soon realized this was no average dog.  It was a young Kobalos, it's snout dripping with blood as it noisily ate.  He was probably a lookout that got hungry and helped himself to one of the many bodies strewn there.  Grimalkin stopped only when she reached the low wall encircling the entrance to the arena.  She tried to use her keen senses to locate the dungeons where they probably kept the prisoners. Once inside the hallways were crowded with throngs of Kobalos readying for the night's entertainment.  They made their way towards the seating area around the killing field.  With cat-like reflexes, she avoided their boots and switching tails getting through as quickly as possible.  Her trajectory was not the arena but the prison that possibly held Tom.  She couldn't tell if he was still alive but he must be.  At least his corpse was not one of the ones hanging outside.  

Grimalkin had seen enough to realize Tom was probably not a slave but maybe the entertainment. Still, she feared the worst. She looked into cell after cell finding nothing but emptiness.   She went deeper into the lower levels.  In this new darkness, she could only see the light of the eyes of the creatures kept there.  Finding no sign of Tom she continued her search.  There was a dim light at the end of the corridor coming from a lantern that was running out of oil.  She ran towards it inspecting the occupied stalls filled with all types of abominations she had never seen before.  These beings tied to the walls could only have been created by the darkest magic.  If Tom was here among them how could he have survived with his mind intact?  Thankfully Tom wasn't there.  

She ran back as quickly as her cat legs carried her to the lighted halls her back arched and hackles raised.  She spotted a young girl carrying a tray of food.  These creatures would not be fed like a human.  She surmised it must be for Tom so she followed her. The girl walked up to a cell and opened the unlocked door.  Fear crept onto her features when she found the room empty.  She placed the tray on the floor and covered her face as her shoulders shook.  Grimalkin realized she must be in charge of Tom's care.  A loud roar shook her to attention taking her away from her grief.  Grimalkin saw the tears on her face when she looked up to listen to the mumbled words.  She turned and ran not noticing the black cat the stared at her.

Grimalkin quietly followed the girl back out into the woods.  She ran as fast as her feet could carry her looking about madly.  Away from the Kobalos, Grimalkin turned back into her human form.  She called out to her. "Girl!"

She showed the girl her true form not the scary witch assassin, but the woman that James knew.  The girl stopped and looked at her with brows furrowed.  Dare she hope this was Tom's friend coming to save them.  It can't be.  She is just a pretty woman or maybe a witch.  Who else would be bold enough to come near here unless they were under the Kobalos spell like herself?

"Who are you?" The girl spoke.

"I am looking for a friend that was captured.   Can you help me?"

"What is your friend's name?"  She held her breath in hope.

"Tom."

The girl's eyes grew wide and she looked around to make sure they were not heard.

"Shh."  She shushed Grimalkin putting her finger to her lips.

"I'm afraid you are too late.  Run for your life."  She whispered with eyes full of sorrow.

Grimalkin grabbed her arm. "Girl, I did not come all this way to give up now.  Tell me what you know and I will set you free."

"Please take me with you! If Tom is not dead yet he will be soon."

"Why?"

"They have taken him to the sparing cages.  He is small and weak.  He will bearly last a moment with those savages."

"You have survived, how?"

"I am a slave.  I don't know how they do it but they control my mind."  She looked at Grimalkin with great fear in her eyes.  "They tell me what to do without speaking.  I hear his voice in my mind."

"What about Tom?  How is he?"

"I fed him this morning.  He was very weak.  He told me his friends would come but they don't know what they are up against.   He asked me to warn them.  Are you the only one coming?"

Grimalkin thought for a moment.  If she told this girl anything she might inadvertently give the information to her enemies.  "Tell me everything he said.  Leave nothing out."


	11. A New Threat

"How did you know he was in trouble? Tell me everything Alice, "the Spook asked. 

"I was supposed to meet him on the way to town like we did every Friday when he goes to get provisions. Just like that fateful day that we met on the road, we meet at the same spot," she said looking at the Spook accusingly, "since I'm not welcome at your house but I respect your wishes."

"I'm sorry Alice." She couldn't believe he actually said that.

For Lukrasta's benefit, she added, "We met when I saw some hungry lads following him up the hill to Chipenden to try to rob his food. Tom offered them apples but they wanted everything. I scared them off I did and Tom and I became friends after that. He was wary of me at first because of my pointy shoes and all, but he grew to trust me and I grew to care for him. We have been through so much together not even the devil could keep us apart. The day he went missing, I waited for him a long time. He was never late so I thought he may have had spook's business. Then I couldn't wait anymore, I was just too anxious. I went to look for him. I started to get a bad feeling when there was no sign of him and I saw he wasn't home that's when I found the note. It was pinned to a tree on Deadman's hill near his families farm and it said, "We have Alice, come alone."

"You silly boy," Alice said with a sob, "why didn't he ask for help before leaving." I didn't know where he was headed so I used my magic mirror to scry it. In it, I saw the hideous face of a wolf-like creature with the fur shaved off its face but instead of Tom's face, I saw James, his brother. I instinctively knew where that was and ran all the way to James. I found him when he popped out from the bushes. He cried out to me. 'Alice, how did you get away?' He said that Tom had gone to rescue me and had asked him to stay there and wait for him. I realized this was really bad because I remembered what Grimalkin had warned me about the Kobalos. Although I wasn't sure this was the threat, it was my best guess. I scried Grimalkin's whereabouts and told James where to find her. I told him to say Tom was in trouble quickly or Grimalkin might just kill him on the spot.  It was dangerous, but he was willing to do it for Tom."

I kept to myself that Grimalkin held the head of the Fiend since all the work to hobble the Fiend would be in peril if Lukrasta found out.  I was not going to make the mistake of not asking for help.  Lukrasta worships the Fiend and by default is my enemy but if he could help I was willing to accept it.

"Then I went looking for you." She continued.

"What do you know about the Kobalos?" The Spook asked.

"Grimalkin has told me they are a great threat from the north. They killed off all their women by sucking their blood like the vampirous beast they are and now are looking for human women to bear their offspring. They are slowly making their way South but because of the war most people are unaware of this greater peril."

"What do you know Gregory?"

"The information I have is not reliable. It was passed down a long time ago, but what you describe is similar to what I have heard.  How do they compare to the creatures you have seen in the dark?"

"Nothing compares to those terrifying creatures, but these creatures roam the earth and want to obliterate mankind."

Alice pulled out a peculiar small mirror out of her bag. Much to the Spooks chagrin, she stared at it mouthing a spell, all her concentration on the task, as beads of sweat trickled down her face. She finally stopped and closed her eyes for a few moments.

"I have contacted Grimalkin. She has told me the place where we can meet. She is waiting for us."

We found our way near the suspected Kobalos territory passing a nearly empty village. Lukrasta was impressed by how quickly I found the spot Grimalkin had shown me. I knew a thing or two about witch stones, which is where she had asked to meet and finally, we were face to face.

  


Grimalkin eyed Lukrasta with mistrust.  "Well look what the cat's dragged in," she said her eyes never leaving his.

Lukrasta chuckled, "I'm here to help, keep your claws to yourself, kitty."

Her eyes narrowed in thought and finally, she said, "I have a plan."

 


	12. The Wager

The road that led to the arena was eerily quiet.  It was lined with high walls covered in moss and vines making a quick escape difficult if not impossible.  Lukrasta's ornate carriage finally came to a halt at the gates.  A lone man stood at the gate as if he was waiting for someone.  Lukrasta sat in the carriage palming the scepter in his hand a symbol of sovereignty.  Across from him sat Grimalkin who had transformed herself into a dark queen.  Their eyes met and they nodded as if to say they were ready.

As the Kobalos guards watched, Lukrasta exited the carriage and took Grimalkin's hand.  She floated out of the gilded vessel wearing a black crown on her head.  The Kobalos guards looked at each other and bowed to the regal couple.  Perhaps thinking they were exalted guests of their Mage rulers.

Grimalkin floated all the way into the arena with all eyes on her as a hush blanketed the rowdy crowd.  Upon entering, Lukrasta waited to be greeted showing no sign of fear on his features.  The powerful mage does not ask who their leader is, the ruler comes to them and moments later there he was fearlessly riding into the arena as if he owned it.

But how was this handsome young man the leader?  He dismounted his horse and with arrogance in his bearing he came up to them flanked by his guards.

"Welcome, visitors."  He said flamboyantly, "I'm glad you have found us!  I am prince Hoseok of the Kobalos. Where do you come from?"

"Thank you for your welcome, we are from the South.  This is Grimalkin, the queen of the county witches," he says gesturing towards Grimalkin, "and I am Lukrasta, we are servants of the dark.  We heard of this spectacle and wanted to witness it ourselves."  Grimalkin slightly bowed her head as the prince eyed her with interest.

"It is quite a spectacle.  We have all manner of dark creatures to battle to the death."

"If you don't mind me asking, why don't you look like a Kobalos?"

"Some of us look human because of our human mothers don't be fooled.  I still have all the Kobalos mage traits including drinking blood and we are just as powerful."

"I see.  May we also wager on the winner? To add to the fun,"  Lukrasta said.

"Sure, what would you like to wager."

Lukrasta liked this stranger before him and found him immensely interesting.  He wishes they could become allies so they can learn of each other's magic.

"Come, sit with me."  The handsome Kobalos said.

Grimalkin and Lukrasta followed him to the special seating area.

Grimalkin sat on the throne-like chair looking regal and bored with the unusual surroundings. 

Lukrasta spoke, "I'll wager on the winner.  If they win I get to keep it and if they lose I will give you this bag of gold."  He taped the pouch that hung on his belt.

The prince's face lit up and he clapped his hands in delight.  "I like that idea.  We also wager on the winners but why would you want to keep it."

"Just a whim, I suppose.  How do you control them?"

"I control them with my mind cause I have drunk their blood."

"I see, but in order for the bet to be fair, you can't control the outcome."

The prince laughed, "of course not.  Let's chose one that I haven't sired."

The attendants brought out the next to spar.  There was an uproar in the crowd as the mage's started the betting on the outcome and Kobalos howled in delight.

Grimalkin's eyes glittered as she saw the foul thing that was brought out along with Tom, a mere boy of 17.  Tom looked grim facing the horrendous creature.  He took a moment to scan the crowd and his eyes focused on those sitting in the throne area.  He did not recognize Grimalkin nor did he see Sally in the crowd with Alice waiting to assist him with her magic.  The stage was set.  Tom would be victorious with the assistance of Lukrasta, Alice and Grimalkin working together.  


	13. Release from Darkness

Tom was dragged out of the dungeons, the light coming from the door nearly blinding him. For a moment he thought he had seen Grimalkin standing in the darkness.  As he was brought outside he could smell the excitement in the air.  The darkness that had engulfed them in the pits of the dank cells was suffocating.  Even with his ability to see in the dark, he felt engulfed by it. He concentrated on his powers preparing himself for whatever happens next.  The cheers, jeers, and stomping of the Kobalos in the stands invading his ears were making it hard to calm himself.. Then suddenly the crowd quieted with the wave of a young man's arm.  He spoke in a language he did not understand.  Miraculously, Tom heard a whisper in his ear causing him to search the stands.  A ghost was telling him the impossible.  "Your friends are with you.  They have come to rescue you."

  


Too quickly the fight had begun.  There was no time to search the stands no matter how much I longed to see Alice and know she was okay or reassure myself that it was Grimalkin I had spotted in the darkness. With new hope in my heart, I prepared to fight the beast in front of me.  He was large, strong, and slow with a horned mask that possibly blocked his view.  He wielded a huge ax in each hand that he spun with ease, while I was given a long sword and a shield.  The crowd cheered when the creature made the first move swinging the ax wildly missing me at every pass my keen senses anticipating his every move.  He swung so hard at my head that he buried the ax in the ground.  This was my chance, while he looked down to free the ax, I ran towards him jumping in the air and with a force multiplied by some unseen power, I impaled him with my sword.  Blood and grunts came from its mouth as it gasped for air the mask falling to the ground to reveal his grotesque face.  Sally screamed to warn him when she saw the creature move.  "Watch out!" 

With its last breath, the creature swung the ax in his other hand taking one last failed attempt at my life.  

He had done it!  The creature was dead.  The crowd cheered and the Kobalos guards circled him with their spears companding him to release his weapon.  Tom hesitated momentarily and then dropped the sword.  He looked towards Sally's screams and saw Alice's triumphant face.  He was being taken captive again and wondered what her plan could be to save him.  

Chained and gaged he was brought out to the winner of the wager.  Lukrasta stood in front of him with a smile on his face.  Tom did not recognize him but went along without a fight.  This must be Alice's doing he thought.  Lukrasta commanded him to walk as they made their way towards Grimalkin and the Kobalos prince.  

"Your prize is a worthy fighter!  No one had ever beat this adversary and yet this young man did.  This young spook has great power and agility.  May he never turn against you."

"Thank you," Lukrasta said.

Tom made no sign that he recognized Grimalkin in her queenly clothes.  The carriage was brought around by a familiar figure that stared straight ahead.  His heart soared when he saw the Spook at the reigns. Tom was quickly raised up to where the Spook sat and his chains were secured to the seat.  Grimalkin was the first to enter the carriage followed by Lukrasta.  They were not safe yet but the relief he felt made him nearly faint. 


	14. Together Again

Alice followed Sally dressed in the girl's clothes to blend in.  They made their way through the maze of passageways leading into the woods finding themselves in a graveyard where they had planned to meet with the carriage.  Just beyond the trees, they spotted the vehicle and ran towards it.  Old Gregory was busy releasing Tom from the chains.  The moment he was free he jumped from the carriage to catch Alice in his arms at last.  She cried as he lifted her in his arms squeezing her tight.   

"I can't believe you guys did it.  How did you know where to find me?" Tom asked.

He looked around and saw Sally's big smile.  She was also so thankful to be free she couldn't even speak from all the pent-up emotions.  Grimalkin was out of the carriage to greet him.  Tom hugged her also. 

"Grimalkin?"  He said, not sure this beautiful queen was his ruthless friend. 

"Yes, It's me, Tom.  How are you?"

"Better now thanks to you."

"Make haste, she said to Old Gregory. We are not clear of danger yet.  I must go for James."   

"How is he?"  Tom asked.

"He was fine when I left him,"  Grimalkin said and ran towards the mostly deserted town having discarded her queenly robes and crown.  

But Grimalkin didn't know she was being followed by the Kobalos prince.  

She ran towards the area where she had left him, slowing down to scan the scene.  She called out to him, "James!"

James peered out of the dirty windows of an abandoned home where he had settled to wait for her.  

James came out and hugged her fiercely. "Where is Tom?"

"We have him."  

 A great sigh of relief escaping him.  He stared into her eyes tenderly.  He had to be sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.  Reassured that it was his love, he pulled her close and kissed her.

Although she did not want to be freed from his arms, she knew they were not safe here. "We must go quickly. Where are my things?"

"Come." He said gesturing for her to follow him. 

Grimalkin found the sack with her enemy's head.  "Let's go," she said.

James followed her but couldn't help asking again.  "Is he really okay?"

Grimalkin looked him in the eye to reassure him again. "Yes he's well and he asked about you."

"Will we take a ship back?"

"No, we are still in danger.  We must take a different path."

"I want to see Tom. Will you take me to him?"

James pov:

Grimalkin stopped and put a finger to her lips.  I halted in my tracks and listened.  I could hear a slight rustling as if the wind was moving the branches of the trees, but there was no breeze.  Grimalkin started hissing a spell.  I could feel the cold seeping into my bones or was it the fear.  I saw the sack in her hand disappear from my sight.  Grimalkin pulled out her throwing knives at the ready to attack. Just when I couldn't stand the suspense anymore, my heart nearly stopped when I saw something dark like a shadow pass between us.  I looked up and Grimalkin was gone.  I didn't know if she had run or if the thing had taken her.  Was it the devil himself?  The sack had disappeared. I looked around for her frantically but could find no sign in the darkness.  A dense fog had rolled in and when the moon peaked out behind the clouds and I could finally see, I couldn't believe I had lost her.  That's when I saw it.  I horrible creature with blood up to its elbows.  Was that her blood?  I cried out for her in anguish.  If she was dead, then I wanted to join her.  The creature turned and looked at me but must have had its fill of blood cause it left me alone.  The thing just disappeared into the fog.  I stood there waiting to die but I was spared.

After a while when I could hear nothing but the critters of the forest, I started walking again.  Determined to make it back to Tom and hopefully, that's where I would meet Grimalkin again.  
  
 


	15. Berserkers

Grimalkin attacked the creatures in a frenzy of grizzly gore and ran to lure them away from James.  Her quick actions had saved both their lives.  She dashed to a clearing bathed in moonlight.  They surrounded her as she wielded her knives in a nonstop attack.  Many had wounds oozing with sluggish blood but they nevertheless continued their attack with their sharp talons.  Her arms stung from the many deep scratches she received, her blood driving the slow-moving creatures into a crazed onslaught.  The dead ones fell at her feet creating a welcome barricade against the incoming throng.  Suddenly, she heard a loud howl and the creatures scattered away from her.  This new threat had aided her to escape from them but the dark shadow was moving quickly in her direction.  She stood at the ready but her strength was nearly spent.  Grimalkin hoped that James had gotten away.  

There he stood before her, the Kobalos prince had come to her aide.

"Are you alright?"  He asked with concern.

"They nearly had me?  What are those creatures?"  Grimalkin said barely gaining her breath.

"They are the undead.  We call them berserkers."

"How did you make them go away?"

"I told you I am very powerful.  Where is your friend?" He said looking at her injuries.  

"I don't know.  Were you following me?"

"Yes, and it's a good thing I was.  Why did you leave the safety of the carriage?"

Grimalkin just stared at him.  It was none of his business and she had no reason to tell him.

"I saw you with him.  You kissed.  Is he your lover?"

"Maybe.  Why do you ask?"

"He's just a boy.  How does someone like that interest a queen like you?"

"Maybe he can give me something other's can't."  She said eyeing him, implying James has something more valuable then he does.

A smile came to his features as he grasped her arm.  Without warning, he brought her arm up to his lips and breathed on her wounds.  Miraculously the wounds stopped hurting.  Grimalkin knew spells that could heal her.  She had used them many times in the past but she did not know of this technique. "How did you do that?"

"Ahh, maybe I can give you something he can't,"  he said with a smirk on his attractive face.  "I did not want to say anything in front of your escort, Lukrasta, but you intrigue me." 

"Oh."

"I can sense your power and it attracts me.  I must have you." He said very seductively.

"Just because you want me doesn't mean you can have me.  You would not believe the power I possess."

Hoseok stared at her neck licking his lips. "Hmm, why don't you come back with me and tell me more."

"I can't. I must find him." She said turning away. 

"The boy is fine, for some reason the berserkers could not go near him.  Your doing I suppose."

Grimalkin smiled.  "Still, I have many enemies."

"Would they dare strike the one you love?"

"They might be dumb enough to try.  I have managed to hobble the fiend himself, the most powerful dark force."

"I am impressed.  Have you sent him back to Askana?"

"What?"

"The dark."

No, but with the aide of my friends, we have stopped his reign on earth."

"Then you are not just powerful but also intelligent.  I admire that.  Won't you come back with me to my castle?  I would love to dine with you. What do you say?"

  


 


	16. Desperation

Familiarly silhouetted, the trees were finally in sight at the top of the hill.  It was close to midnight when James finally reached the path to the Chipenden cottage. He rang the bell and waited anxiously to see his younger brother Tom.  This area beyond the village was avoided by most.  Everyone knew the Spook lived here and there was all matter of wicked witches and who knows what else buried in his eastern garden.   By no means was that the only reason people avoided the Spook.  It was like the dark was attracted to him knowing he was their enemy and always trying to destroy him.

The path shimmered in the moonlight from the dew and frost that had started to form.  A light streamed from a window like a beam beckoning me in but I knew better than to enter the Spooks garden without being invited.  My boots crunched on the path as I paced waiting for someone to come for me.  I wanted to run towards the house now that I was here. I was very afraid I was being followed.  I couldn't wait to see my brother Tom and tell him what had happened.  My stomach was in knots and I could barely contain my tears hoping I hadn't really lost her.  It felt like it took forever for them to come to my aide.

Tom came running down the path.  The moment he saw me he called out my name, "James!" Seeing the worried look on my face he was immediately alarmed.  "Where is Grimalkin?  Is the head safe?"

"Yes, I have it.  She told me to bring it here but she disappeared Tom!"  James was beside himself.  "You must help me find her!" 

James was weary from worry and exhaustion.  It was a long way and he had no clue where she could be.  He couldn't take the stress anymore and collapsed at his brother's feet.  Tom called out to the Spook and Alice to help him.  They were already running out when they heard his call.  Tom carried his brother on his back while Alice carried the sack.  They waited for James to recover himself so they could ask him questions.  

Alice held him in a hug comforting him as he shook while Tom went to make some Tea for him.  The Spook busied himself making some scrambled eggs and toast.  James looks like he hasn't had a meal in days.  He looks into her eyes pleadingly, "please help me find her like you did Tom.  I love her Alice."

Alice sucked in her breath shocked that he could feel so strongly for Grimalkin in such a short time.  The Spook put the food before him and told him to tuck in.  James devoured the food while the others thought about what they should do.

As he finished, James started to tell them what he knew.  "I was guarding the head till she came back from rescuing you.  I hid in the town just outside the arena.  That night I waited in the dark with that ghastly thing. I thought it was the hardest thing I had ever done.  I was close to losing hope when suddenly she appeared.  She told me you were safe.  She had gone willing to give her life to save yours and had succeeded with her plan.  We left quickly taking a different path then how we had come, but just when I thought we had gotten away we were attacked.  A slew of gaunt creatures with stringy hair and drenched in blood attacked us.  She fought them off skillfully but suddenly a dark shadow took her and she disappeared along with the sack.  The creatures left leaving me behind.  I waited for her to return to me but it was nearly dawn and she hadn't returned.  I decided to go for help when suddenly the sack appeared before me.  I thought it was a sign that she is still alive.  We have to help her."

Tom nodded his head but Alice said, "No Tom!  Grimalkin is the strongest witch I know. She can get herself out of any trouble.  You two will only get in the way."

"Alice, look in your mirror.  Tell us what you see" Tom said.

  


"Tom, I love you.  I just got you back.  Don't go."

 


	17. Save Me

"Come to my castle.  I will treat your wounds and make your arms good as new.  Then we can dine together.  If you wish you can stay overnight and I will take you in my carriage wherever you want tomorrow."

 Before Grimalkin could decide what she must do, Hoseok came close with the pretense of examining her wounds further.    Holding her trembling hands, Hoseok looked at her eyes and whispered something she did not quite get.  He breathed on her and she suddenly fainted into his arms.  Grimalkin hadn't been warned about the mysterious Kobalos breath.

She woke up laying on a bed.  On the wall was a painting of the Kobalos prince so she instantly knew she was in his bed.  She looked around at the grand room with tall windows letting in the rosy soft light of the setting sun.

  


How long had I been there?  I looked down at my arms that were covered in bandages and noticed my clothes and weapons were gone.  I was completely vulnerable while unconscious.  Had Hoseok taken advantage of me?  I calmed myself realizing that I was not chained or locked in a dungeon.  He had not hurt me or tried to kill me.  He wanted something more personal from me something that I couldn't give not even to James.

Hoseok came into the room as Grimalkin stirred.  "Are you feeling better?"  He inquired.

Grimalkin nodded.  She pulled down the sheets to get up and noticed she was wearing a white tunic.  "Where are my clothes?"  She demanded.

"They are being cleaned."

"Why am I here?"

"I saved you from the Berserkers.  Don't you remember?"

"Yes, thank you, but how did I end up here?  Where am I?"

"You fainted so I brought you here to recover.  You have slept the entire day."

Grimalkin tried to get up but the room spun.  "I don't remember."

"I brought you here on my horse.  If you wish I can notify your ...."

"Friend.  No, it's okay.  I can manage on my own."  He smirked at her choice of identification for her young lover.

"Yes, I bet you can, but you don't have to.  I can take care of you for now.  How does that sound?"

Grimalkin contemplates what to do.  She does not want to offend him in this vulnerable state.  The prince comes closer sitting on the bed next to her.  He is so handsome.  Her mind can barely focus on her surroundings.  She feels weak as she gazes into his soulful eyes.

"Let me get you some food.  You can eat here until you feel better.  After you eat you can rest some more."

She smiles kindly to him a little bit relieved that he does not have something else in mind.  Hoseok, on the other hand, can feel her pulse as she looks into his eyes he can't help but feel a strong attraction to her.  It is time he finds a mate and she has literally landed in his bed.  Oh, but how to keep her there.  A prize worth keeping requires the effort it takes to get it.

 

 


	18. Grimalkin's Choice

Grimalkin was still unaware that the reason she had passed out was due to a special skill held by the Kobalos mage called Boska. The mage varies the effects of Boska by altering the chemical composition of his breath.  He can induce sudden unconsciousness, paralysis or terror within a human victim and she was still feeling the effects even now.  The bed was so comfortable but why did she feel like she couldn't get up, but she must get up.  "I have to find James," she thought.  Grimalkin pictured his face in her mind and a sweet smile of content formed on her face.  She thought of those moments spent in his arms in the small bed at the inn.  How nice it was to feel his soft skin under her fingertips.  She loved the feel of his lips on hers.  His sweet kisses giving her butterflies in her stomach, his warm body curled up so close, but the best thing was the way he gazed at her making her feel special and loved for the first time in her life. Their lovemaking had been magical.  Then her thoughts turned dark as she thought of the danger he was in because of her.  She believed Hoseok that James had gotten away but it made her realize he wasn't for her.  She was a dark malevolent witch assassin and he was a blacksmith with no powers.  She did not fit in his world.  The best she could do to protect him would be to let him go.  Yes, it would hurt at first but as she knew so well the heart can withstand so much pain.

Having made up her mind, Grimalkin continued to accept the prince's hospitality. Dining on rich foods she had never had, and enjoying a comfortable life every day was wonderful. She felt accepted by the other mages Balkai and Jabka that were also Dexturai.  Born of human females they look totally human the same as Hoseok but are extremely strong and hardy warriors. They dined together and she learned of the Shaiksa, the Kobalos brotherhood of assassins. Although sometimes they slipped into their native tongue Losta, she paid close attention to all their conversations.  Even though the Kobalos had a low opinion of females, they were very attentive and never rude to her probably because they thought her a queen.  

Together they rode horses racing each other through open country.  Grimalkin enjoyed this very much never having had the opportunity in her past.  They hunted in the forest for sport which she also enjoyed.  On occasion, their bloodlust was satisfied with the insane arena fights. She enjoyed it so much that she itched to take part and hone her skills against the evil creatures.  Another part of her enjoyed luxuriating in long hot baths prepared for her by the servants.  The new lovers spent their nights making love enthralled with each other.  Hoseok's initial attraction was growing to something deeper.  He wanted to possess her heart and put his mark on her. He had resisted his urge to bite her and make her his queen no matter how much he longs to.

  


Alone in the room, Grimalkin was looking at herself in the mirror seeing how different she looked in feminine garb.  She brushed her long hair when she caught a hint of blue in the mirror.   She looked closer into the mirror as it started to fog.  Suddenly, Alice's reflection was looking back at her mouthing her name.  As Grimalkin concentrated the picture became clearer.  She could see Alice clearly now asking her if she was safe.  Grimalkin stared hard at her and gave her the briefest of nods to reassure her.  Not being able to wait any longer James came in the picture.  The moment she saw his concerned face she felt guilty.  The pain in her heart was back no matter how hard she sought to suppress it.  He stared at her and put his hand out as if he could touch her and mouthed the words, "I love you, come back to me," and then he disappeared.  

Alice felt bad for him but there was nothing to be done.  "She is fine, James.  She looks healthy and she was nicely dressed. It looks to me like she is with him of her own free will."  

But James couldn't accept it.  He knew she loved him.  He could see it in her face.


End file.
